fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bandicoot: Crystal Fight
Crash Bandicoot: Crystal Fight ''(Japanese: ''クラッシュバンディクー：マスタークリスタルとの戦い) is a platform game created and developed by Activision for the PlayStation 3, XBox 360 and Nintendo Wii. The game serves as a direct sequel to Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Story After the destruction of Doominator, all Titans of Wumpa Island became extinct like the Mojo. Cortex returns to his castle and laments with himself for failing to control over the earth once again. Nitrus Brio, who was waiting in the castle Cortex says they could use an old plan, as recent plans did not work out. Cortex asks what Brio plans. At this point, Nitrus Brio reveals a tube with Crystal Master, causing Cortex smile. In Wumpa Island, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Polar, Pura and Aku-Aku are finishing clearing the wreckage of Doominator. Suddenly Cortex passes over the island with his ship at high speed, dropping a sheet of paper. Cortex was there writing his plan to use the Crystal Master along with the other 25 Power Crystals, this time to create enough energy and use it to transform the animals of the islands in new Titans. The sheet also had a map showing the location of the 25 power crystals for various parts of the world. The bandicoots solve prevent the plans of Neo Cortex and use the VR Hub System to collect the crystals, to prevent Dr. Cortex use the crystals in your plan. After collecting the crystals 25, Cortex captures the bandicoots and takes them to his ship, which reveals that the map left intentionally fall. And as he knew they would catch the crystals before him, he decided to capture them only after all the crystals were collected. Cortex Crash takes the crystals and place them on your machine with the Cristal Master. A countdown appears on the computer screen Neo Cortex and shows how much time is left to the radius of the crystals be fired. Crash fight with Cortex to prevent the radius of work. Crash causes Cortex shoot against Crystal Master, causing an explosion and destroying the ship. Crash and Aku Aku-escape in a spaceship while Cortex, Uka Uka-and his henchmen go to a shielded compartment of the ship along with the crystals, which were intact in the explosion and decide to continue with the plan. Aku Aku-knowing this, it tells Crash that they must collect all the gems to neutralize the power of crystals. After collecting all the gems, they return to the ship Cortex. Cortex using a new machine, and once again the countdown appears on the computer screen. Crash fight against Dr. Cortex once again and play the machine. The camera is ready to shoot, and missing a second to the beam be fired, Crash puts the jewels in the machine, defeating the power of crystals and defeating Neo Cortex. Crash back with your friends and Aku Aku-home while Cortex once again back to your castle, saying it will try a new plan for world domination, and this time Crash will not hurt him. Levels Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games